Skyrar's Dark Wolves
| image = | Warcry = Unknown | Founding = Unknown | Number = Unknown | Successors of = Space Wolves (Unconfirmed) | Successor Warbands = None | Primarch = Leman Russ (Unconfirmed) | Chaos Lord = Skyrar | Homeworld = Fenris (Unconfirmed) | Alligiance = Chaos; Chaos Undivided | Colours = Dark Grey, Light Blue and Red }} Skyrar's Dark Wolves, also called simply the Dark Wolves, is an infamous Chaos Space Marine warband and a possible Renegade faction of Space Wolves Space Marines who turned to the Dark Gods. They were first sighted by Imperial forces operating in the Fenris Sector. History The Dark Wolves are a Renegade Astartes warband, their origins long shrouded in mystery. Some claim that the warband was once a Great Company of the Adeptus Astartes Space Wolves Chapter, though none would dare cast such a dire dispersion within earshot of any of the fearsome sons of Fenris themselves. According to one legend, before their fall the Dark Wolves had been tasked with an all but impossible mission in punishment for some unrecorded failing or crime. This mission took the Dark Wolves to the very edge of the Abyss, and some say they lingered there overlong, the taint of the beyond poisoning their souls for all time. Whatever the truth of the matter, the Dark Wolves are known to be in possession of a number of heavy tanks, which they field together as an armoured spearhead known as the "Company of Steel." It remains a matter of conjecture amongst Ordo Malleus war-savants whether the Chapter possessed these mighty and venerable war machines before its fall, or if they were acquired afterwards. The lead war machine of the Company of Steel is the Fellblade known as the Aegisvisir which the savants believe is the command vehicle of the company's war leader, whose identity has yet to be established. The Company of Steel has led numerous Dark Wolves assaults, falling upon unsuspecting Imperial worlds as a rockslide from a towering mountain that grinds all in its path to dust. The Dark Wolves have participated in at least three major invasions of Imperial space, allying with the Daemon Prince of Khorne Tallomin, the self-proclaimed "Prince of Princes," and leader of the 3rd Black Crusade in the late 38th Millennium. This invasion was eventually halted by the Space Wolves, furthering the unvoiced suspicions regarding the origins of the Dark Wolves. Warband Appearance Warband Colours This warband wears dark grey coloured Power Armour with light blue trim and red blasphemous Chaos iconography. The Dark Wolves vehicles are known to bear numerous fell sigils and debased primitive runes. The most potent of these blasphemies has been identified by Ordo Malleus Warp-seers as the Ottastufir, a powerful symbol used by fallen Sorcerers as a compass, providing them with a path through the Realm of Chaos, and to provide protection from the denizens of the Abyss as the bearers pass through that heinous region. Warband Badge Skyrar's Dark Wolves are identified by the profile of a red, corrupted wolf's head, its maw agape, with a daemonic tongue protruding from its mouth on a dark grey background. They adorn their armour with the usual heretical Chaotic fetishes, totems and trophies of their slain enemies. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines (4th Edition), pg. 24 *''Imperial Armour Volume Thirteen - War Machines of the Lost and the Damned (Special Edition), pp. 60-61, 63 Gallery Wolflordfp9.jpg|A Chaos Champion of Skyrar's Dark Wolves in Chaos Terminator Armour Dark Wolves_Co of Steel Tank.png|The Dark Wolves Fellblade Super Heavy Tank Aegisvisir. es:Lobos Oscuros de Skyrar Category:S Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Wolves